It Started With A Kiss
by Irvine Cypher
Summary: Wouldn't it be dreamy to fall in love with your best friend? YamiYugi.
1. Birthday Boy

It Started with A Kiss

* * *

Chapter one: Birthday Boy

"Mom!" fifteen year old Yami Atemu called out to his mother as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen with a backpack on his back.

"What is it, Yami dear?" Hitomi Atemu, Yami's mother, answered, not leaving the curry she was cooking on the stove.

Yami entered the kitchen to Mrs Atemu by the stove. "Mom, may I go to Yugi's tonight? He's invited me to a sleepover."

Yugi was a year younger than Yami, so that makes him fourteen. Yugi has no parents. His parents died in a car crash when he was a baby and his Grandpa, Sugoruko Mutou, took him in. He was the one who raised Yugi to a very smart boy. Yugi wasn't always an Acer in school, but he never got anything lower than a B minus. He was a simple boy, who loves the colour blue and black, he loves the band Simple Plan and Green Day, he loves reading, and of course, the internet and TV. Yami and Yugi were pretty much like each other. They like the same things, they like the same food, band, colour, everything. And they've got something they were about to discover a little later. He didn't have many friends since he was a loner in school. But when Yami came when he was in the first grade, he knew he didn't have to have anymore friends than him.

But Yugi wasn't as normal as other boys. He had a heart problem. His heart isn't as strong as other boys. It started when he was still in his mother. Of course, Mr and Mrs Mutou were scared shit. But they weren't there when he needed them, like now. But Yugi had accepted that it was his life and fate and he can't do anything about it. And at least he was happy that he had Grandpa to raise him and he raised him well!

"A sleepover, eh?" she said, putting some seasoning on the curry that was boiling. "What's the occasion?" she looked at him

"Mom! It's June 4! It's Yugi's birthday!" he said.

"Oh, my!" Mrs Atemu was surprised. She completely forgot, even though '4' on the June page of the calendar to her right was circled bright red and under it, it was said 'YUGI'. "We have to buy him something!" she put the stirrer on the saucer on the counter.

"Mom, I thought you already bought him something! A book, anything! The calendar's right over there!" Yami pointed to the calendar, she turned to it.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go to the toy store," she took her apron off and tied her hair into pony tail. She put off the fire and put the lid on the pot. She went past Yami and grabbed her wallet on the table where the phone was.

"Toy store?" Yami was confused. Why the toy store? "Why the toy store? You're not thinking of giving Yugi a robot, are you?!"

Mrs Atemu turned around and Yami walked over to him. "I was thinking I'd give Monopoly," she reasoned

"How'd you know he wanted Monopoly game?" Yami raised a brow at his mother.

"There was a note under your bed, and clearly it was your handwriting, that 'Save money to buy Yugi the Monopoly game on his birthday.'" She put her hands on her hips

"Oh," Yami blushed. The money he saved still wasn't enough yet. "I haven't saved enough money yet,"

"That's ok," Mrs Atemu approached her son and put her hands on his shoulders. "Keep it. I'm proud of you. Saving money to give Yugi the game he was dying to buy just so he'd be happy. You really care for him." She kissed his forehead. "And let me guess, you're the only one he invited this weekend, right?"

Yami nodded. "I really care for him." He said. "I mean, everyone in school picks on him. He's just a kid, Mom. He's not like everybody else in school. I mean, look at him, he loves Simple Plan while everybody else loves, who? Beyoncé, Murphy Lee, P. Diddy, Rihanna? Yeah, sure, he's smart, but even the Acer picks on him. Mom, I don't want Yugi to suffer like that. That's why I always fetch him in his classroom after class so he wouldn't get beaten up by Jou and Honda, the bullies in my year. And so he won't get mocked by other people in other years so he won't cry so he won't get an attack. I love his company, really. I love it when he's around. I don't just hang out with him so won't get bullied, so that he won't break down, so he won't feel out of place, so he won't feel he doesn't belong, so that he won't feel he's not understood…I hate it when I see him get picked on. I even got in a fight with Honda because he picked on him."

"You got into a fight?!"

"Yeah, look," he showed her a bruise on his arm. "But it was no big deal; Yugi broke us up ten seconds after we started." He sighed. "Can we go now? I can already see Yugi's face when he opens your gift." He giggled.

Mrs Atemu moved her right hand to Yami's face and her other off his shoulder. "Yami, I'm proud of you. You care for Yugi so much. And even if I bought Yugi's gift for you, it's still your gift to him. It will never be mine. You're so thoughtful, son. Saving almost a third of your allowance just to give Yugi what he wanted. I love you so much, sweetheart," she hugged him and Yami hugged him back.

"I love you, too, Mom," Mrs Atemu let him go.

"Let's go!" they went out the door and Mrs Atemu locked the door.

They got in the car and departed to the toy store. It wasn't a long ride, though it did take them twenty minutes to the store since there was a checkpoint by the other corner. When they got to the store, Yami hurriedly got out of the car and into the store while Mrs Atemu parked the car. When Mrs Atemu entered the store, Yami already had the biggest size of Monopoly in his hands with a big smile on his face.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Mrs Atemu approached him, also with smile on her face. "Let's go to the counter!" Yami ran to the counter with the least people and Mrs Atemu followed him.

After they paid for it, they went to the corner of the store where they gift wrap. They wrapped it in a blue wrapper that said 'Happy Birthday' with a blue ribbon.

"It's perfect!" Yami mentally danced with joy. His little Yugi would be so happy! "Let's go, Mom! I'll be late! It's already six!" Yami pulled Mrs Atemu's hand out the door.

"Ok, Ok, sweetheart," Mrs Atemu laughed. His son was so happy. It made her happy, too.

They got in the car got to Yugi's place faster because they took the other way around the city so they wouldn't go past the checkpoint. Yami had such a big smile on his face. Yugi didn't know what he was going to have on his fourteenth birthday. When they got there, again, Yami hurriedly got out of the car. Mrs Atemu parked out Kame Game Shop and Yami rang the doorbell.

"Grandpa!" he called out.

Yugi jolted from his study, ok, not study, from his drawing board, where he was drawing nature, and ran downstairs. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Yami's here!" he chirped happily. When he got to the foot of the stairs, Yami was already in the living room, let in by Grandpa. "YAMI!" he ran to him

Yami put the gift on the sofa and caught Yugi in his arms. "Yugi!" Mrs Atemu and Grandpa could help but smile at the two

"I thought you can't come!" Yugi looked up at him

"You did?" he tapped Yugi's nose using his finger. "That will never happen. Happy Birthday, Yugi,"

"Thanks!" he let go and smiled at Yami

"Oh, I, I mean, Mom and I bought you something." Yami got the big blue paper wrapped box from the sofa and gave it to Yugi.

"I hope you like it, Yugi, dear," said Mrs Atemu

"Thank you Yami!" Yugi turned to Mrs Atemu. "Thank you, Mrs Atemu!"

Grandpa gave him a sign to open the gift as he smiled. Yugi nodded in return. He sat on the sofa and put the box on his lap and tore the wrapper and it revealed his gift, which he's been eyeing for ages: Monopoly. Yami sat beside him.

Yugi squealed with joy. "Oh my Ra! Yami! Mrs Atemu! Thank you!" he hugged Yami and Yami hugged him back

"I knew you'd like it," Yami hugged him tighter. "Happy birthday," he whispered then he let go.

Yugi stood up and hugged Mrs Atemu. "Thank you so much!"

"Happy Birthday, dear." She kissed Yugi's cheek. Yugi smiled up at her then got back to Yami and put the game on the sofa.

Yugi turned to Grandpa. "Is it time for cake?" he asked like a little boy

"No, Yugi," he went to Yugi and led him to the dining room/kitchen. "It's time for us to eat dinner, and_ then_ we'll eat cake,"

"Ok!" he chirped. "Let's eat. Yami, Mrs Atemu!" the two followed them.

"Oh, Mr Mutou, may I please use the phone?" Mrs Atemu asked him before she followed them. "I have to call Yami's father so I could tell him I'm here,"

"Yes, Hitomi," he said, Mrs Atemu turned around. "And Hitomi!"

"Yes?" she looked back.

"Call me Grandpa,"

"Oh, Ok!" she used the phone as Yami helped Grandpa prepare the food.

"Are you happy, Yugi?" Yami asked as he tied a hand towel on Yugi's neck, he smiled at the smaller boy before him.

"Of course I am, Yami!" he smiled back. "I'm always happy when you're around!" Yami sat on the chair beside him

"Thank you, Yugi,"

Oh how Yami loved that smile. He only got to see that oh so cute and lovely smile when he was with him here in Kame game shop. It was like, that smile was to die for. Only he, Grandpa, his mom and his dad saw Yugi smile. Everybody else was just making him cry, which was totally bad for him, or else he'd get a heart attack. Yami had never seen Yugi have an attack before. So, maybe, when Yugi gets an attack, he might be crying and panicking. But he totally knew that Yugi gets a shot when he gets an attack, then CPR is done. That was what he was afraid of. Seeing his little Yugi have an attack. He swore to himself that he wouldn't provoke one of his attacks, not that he wanted Yugi to have one.

"So who's hungry?" Grandpa laid the food on the table

"I am!" said Yugi

"Yugi, you're always hungry." Yami mused as he turned over his plate and so did Yugi.

Grandpa laughed as Mrs Atemu entered the dining room/kitchen.

"I can't help it!" Yugi and Yami raised their spoons and dug in the food, serving themselves. "It's those stupid pills I take. They always keep me hungry, and yet I don't gain any weight!" everybody laughed

"Are you enjoying yourself, Yami dear?" Mrs Atemu asked Yami as she sat down on one of the chairs. Then she served herself with the delicious food Grandpa made.

Yami swallowed the food that was in his mouth. "Of course I'm enjoying especially when Yugi's around," he looked at Yugi

"You're just saying that!" said Yugi. Grandpa and Mrs Atemu started chuckling

"No! It's true!" Yami took a drink of water. "If I didn't enjoy being with you, why would I quit the basketball team just so they wouldn't pick on you?"

Yugi stopped eating. He gave a smile to Yami. "Oh yeah…thanks Yami,"

"No big." He resumed eating. "I never enjoyed playing basketballs with those dumb asses," he giggled.

"After we eat, what are we going to do?" Yugi asked everyone.

"I won't be here that long, Granpa, Yugi, Yami's dad could be home around seven, so I better be home by then," she finished up her food. "I'll leave now, dear," she kissed Yami on the cheek and waved goodbye to Grandpa and Yugi.

"Bye, Mrs Atemu!"

"Bye, Hitomi!"

"Bye, Yugi! Bye Grandpa!" she went out the door and left.

"So, you wanna play Monopoly upstairs?" said Yugi after he took his pills and the last of his drink

"Beat you two outta three games?"

"You're on!" he and Yami raced upstairs.

"Have fun, children!" Grandpa cleaned up the table and washed the dishes.

Oh, Yami and Yugi weren't gonna play Monopoly. It was another game. And it doesn't include money. they were playing…playing. What were they playing? You'll find out later.

"C'mon, Yami!" Yugi sat on the floor as he opened the box and opened the board, putting it on the floor.

Yami smiled as he locked the door. He sat opposite Yugi and they played. Then later, another game.

* * *

Good, bad, horrible? Review dammit.


	2. Author's Note

Hello, readers. Irvine here!

I may not or I am not going to continue this story. No one's reading it anyways. I might as well discontinue it.

For those who have liked this story, I'm sorry to say that this note will answer your question of 'Will I update?' Well, I may not, I may. Click the review button below to inform me.

I'm just asking if you still want me to continue. But if no one reviews this, or if you still don't read it, I will discontinue this, or delete it. I might as well delete it if no one reads this.

The decision is yours if I continue it or not. I have the idea of this story stuck up in my head. I will not type it down if you don't tell me. I'll be waiting for some time.

Irvine


	3. Out Of The Blue

Chapter Two: Out of the Blue

Grandpa happily took away the dishes and washed them. Why? His grandson was going to have the night of his life. He put the leftovers in the fridge so that it won't spoil, and if Yugi still wanted them in the morning, he can reheat them.

Yugi and Yami on the other hand, were playing that Monopoly game Yami gave to Yugi while eating cake. Yami won the bet though. Yugi was always out of money.

"Beat you, little one," said Yami, amused at Yugi's pouting face as he put the game pieces back in the box.

"No fair! You had more money!" said Yugi with a pout. He only had five hundred euro left in his bank.

"That's why I won!" Yami laughed as he fixed the pieces and money in the game box

"Kay fine you won," Yugi handed over the five hundred euro to Yami for him to put it back in the box. "Aren't we going to get dressed yet? Grandpa's going to get angry if the lights don't turn off at ten, and it's already ten minutes before nine." Yugi looked at the clock on the right wall by his bed.

"You go freshen up first, I'll be right behind you," said Yami, shoving the game under the bed, where Yugi won't have a hard time getting it if he put it on one of the shelves because of his height.

"You sure?" Yugi stood up, getting his pyjamas in his drawer and underwear.

"Yeah, I still have to go downstairs to get my bag," Yami also stood up and went out the door to get his back

"Ok," Yugi went in his bathroom.

Wow. Yugi thought as he freshened up. Yami was going to stay for the night. What would they do for the remaining hour? If he could persuade Grandpa if they can stay up until twelve or just eleven, then can do a lot more than play Monopoly, they could watch TV, but the TV was downstairs. Grandpa won't let them watch TV downstairs. There might be someone that would break in and kill them. Well, he could just say please.

When he had done everything he thought he needed to do before bed, he went out to find Yami sitting on his bed with his towel in hand. "Oh, I'm sorry, did I take long?" he asked, putting his towel on the chair by the study table.

"No, not at all," Yami stood up. "May I use the bathroom now?"

"Yeah, sure," Yugi got out of the way.

"Thanks," Yami went in the bathroom with his bag on his back and locked the door. What if innocent little Yugi found out what he was doing in there? Not that he was going to play with himself which was totally immoral.

Yugi stood outside the bathroom door and thought for a second. Maybe he will ask Grandpa if they can stay up until twelve. Just until twelve. Ok, he had made his mind up; he was going to ask Grandpa about it, it was his birthday after all. He went downstairs to find Grandpa in the living room reading the rest of the day's paper.

"Grandpa?" Yugi approached him slowly

"Yes, Yugi? Do you need anything?" Grandpa asked as he put the paper down on the coffee table and turning to Yugi. "Does your chest hurt?" he asked worriedly

"Uh…no, it's not that, Grandpa," he said, thinking about what he was going to say. "May I ask you something?"

"You already did,"

"Not that!" said Yugi. "I mean, I have another one,"

Grandpa chuckled. "I know, Yugi, I was just playing with you,"

"Oh, ok," he took a deep breath. "WillyoupleaseletmeandYamistayupuntiltwelve?" he said a little fast

"Sorry?" said Grandpa. "I didn't quite catch that,"

"Will you please let me and Yami stay up until twelve?" he said, taking a breath after each word.

"Twelve!"

"Please, Grandpa!" Yugi pleaded. "We promise to sleep ten minutes even before it strikes twelve! Please!"

Grandpa looked at him. Come one, Sugoruko, it is the boy's birthday. You know you can't resist Yugi's pleading tone. He told himself. "Oh, ok-"

"Yes! Thank you!"

"But – I have to check on you, alright?" Grandpa gave a condition.

Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Good,"

Yugi ran back upstairs to his room, where he found a half naked Yami, with a thin layer of water on his body, and wet hair, somehow telling Yugi that he had just come out of the showers, with a towel around his waist as he rummaged through his backpack. (A/N: Oh, yes. Yami Atemu was sexy!)

"Whoa!" Yugi fell to the floor seeing Yami half naked before him. He put his hands on his eyes.

Yami quickly turned around. "Yugi!" he ran to him and knelt to his level as he put his hands on Yugi's shoulders. "Are you ok? Is there something wrong?! Where does it hurt?!" he asked frantically

Yugi, still his hands on his eyes, said, "N-nothing's wr-wrong a-actually…" he stuttered. "I-it's j-just th-that y-your h-half n-naked a-and wet…"

Yami looked down on himself. "Oh, sorry," he stood up and went back into the bathroom with his bag. He quickly changed into a semi-fit grey shirt and sweatpants.

When he got out of the bathroom, Yugi was still on the floor but his hands weren't on his eyes anymore. "I'm sorry I reacted like that. It was the first time I saw you like that,"

Yami helped him up. "It's ok. I really shouldn't have left the bathroom with only a towel on," he led Yugi to the center of the room and sat like an Indian there. "So, we've got fifteen minutes, what do you want to do?"

"Actually," he had a smile on. "Grandpa let us stay up until twelve,"

"Really?" Yami raised a brow. "What'd you put in Grandpa's food?"

"I just asked him, but he had a bad reaction at first," Yugi told him. "I wanna ask you something,"

"Ask away,"

"Aren't you gonna change into your night garments?"

"No, I sleep in these,"

"You do? I thought you were going to work out late," Yugi chuckled

"Now, I have something to ask you," Yami went nearer to Yugi

"What?"

"You promise you won't get angry?"

"Promise,"

"You sure?"

"Sure,"

"Absolutely?"

"Absolutely,"

"Ok," Yami took a deep breath. "Have you ever been kissed before?"

Wow. That was certainly out if the blue. Yugi hadn't expected that question to come out of Yami. Or anyone for that matter. Sure, he knew Grandpa would ask him that question one day. But Yami? He'd never expect Yami to ask him that. Ever! Now, what was he to say? Well, he could just tell him the truth and tell him that he had never kissed anyone before. Except Grandpa…but that was normal!

"A-a-ano…a-a-ano…a-a-ano…" he stuttered. He really didn't know to say.

"You know, Yugi," said Yami. "Have you ever thought about who you want to have your first kiss with?"

"Ummm…ummm…" he stuttered once again. "I-I-I haven't g-g-given it m-m-much thought yet," he scratched his neck, blushing madly as he looked down on his feet.

Yami smiled softly, his eyes looking at Yugi gently. He lifted his chin up. "You don't have to be embarrassed. It was only me who asked you,"

"I know, but…" he hesitated for a bit. "I really haven't kissed anyone-" he was cut by Yami's lips against his.

I-is this really happening?! Is Yami really kissing me? Yugi relaxed after he already realized what was happening. Yami and Yugi closed their eyes. Yami…

Yami pulled away after a sometime that felt like forever and as he pulled away, they both opened their eyes. Yugi sat there speechless and blushing even madly than before. "A-a-a-…no…" he couldn't look at Yami. He was too embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" Yami looked down. "I should have asked you first,"

Yugi's head suddenly shot up, looking at Yami. "No!" he croaked out. "It's ok…really…"

Yami looked at him slowly. "It is?" he asked. "It's just that…I know that many of my classmates and schoolmates like me, I can tell," he told him. "And I've decided to have you as my first kiss than another person I don't really know,"

Then there was a moment of silence.

"It's Ok," said Yugi.


	4. Protective of You

Chapter three: Protective of You

"Grandpa! I'm going to take Yuugi out for a walk!" Yami called out to Sugoruko, who was in the kitchen, making lunch.

"Bring Yuugi back before lunch, Yami!"

"Hai!" Yami pushed Yuugi out the door lightly as he grabbed an umbrella from behind the door. He opened the umbrella and shielded himself and Yuugi from the shining sun.

"Thanks, Yami," Yuugi smiled up at him, and continued walking. "We're going to the park, right?"

"Un," Yami answered, and looked at what Yuugi was wearing. Short shorts, sleeveless black tank top, his usual neck belt, loose socks to his shin, and sandals with a little heel. "Uh, Yuugi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you wear something less revealing?" he asked, observing Yuugi's sense of style. They took a turn.

"Eh?" Yuugi looked at himself. What was wrong with what he was wearing? Is it not summer? "But it's summer! I don't wanna wear shirts and pants! It's too hot!"

Yami chuckled. "You've got a point there, but that still isn't enough of a reason for you to wear revealing clothing," he was wearing a varsity jersey, Domino Dragons, number 19, jean cargoes and his basketball shoes.

"Yeah…well…" Yuugi blushed as they continued walking.

Yami smiled at him. At the corner of his eye, he saw an ice cream shop, and decided to take Yuugi there for a treat. "Hey, it's freaking hot, wanna get some ice cream? My treat,"

Yuugi looked up at the taller teen with excited eyes. "Really?" they stopped walking at the pedestrian. Yami nodded. "Yay!" the sign signaled the two that they could cross the street. Yuugi stepped down on the white paint first, with Yami following him. Yami noticed that the car approaching wasn't slowing down.

"YUUGI!" Yami yelled.

"Huh?" Yuugi turned around, seeing Yami let go of the umbrella and pulled him in a tight embrace, just in time to have him dodge the speeding car, a huge gust of wind hit them. A few women from across the street screamed, other people rushed to them, asking them if they were alright.

"Yuugi, are you ok?" Yami held Yuugi by his shoulders. "Are you hurt somewhere? Can you breathe? Do you want to go home? Medicine? Do you need them?"

Yuugi didn't answer them, but he was taking a few deep breaths, then answered. "Yeah…I'm ok…just a little shocked, that's all,"

Someone handed Yami their umbrella. Yami took it. "Thank you," and he turned back to Yuugi. "Come on, let's get you some water. Thanks for the concern, everybody," they continued their journey across the street, and thankfully, no more cars. Yami led Yuugi in the ice cream shop and quickly bought the boy some water. "Here," he opened the bottle of mineral water.

"Arigatou," Yuugi gratefully took it and had a few gulps.

"I guess you don't have the appetite for ice cream, ne?" said Yami, feeling a little down. Damn car.

Yuugi gave Yami a gentle smile. "No, I'll eat with you,"

Yami's face suddenly brightened up as he heard those words. "Y-you will?"

"Of course. It would be rude if I turned down the offer, ne?" Yuugi put the bottle of water on the table. Yami stood up and led him to the counter. "I'd like the Banana Chocolate, please,"

"Chocolate Mint, please," Yami handed the cashier the money, and waited for their order.

Two teens entered the shop, and Yami quickly knew that they weren't from Domino High. He leaned on the counter, facing the two teens. But he didn't let them know he was observing them. They lined up behind them. Yami saw one boy had an intention. He put his hand in his pocket. He knew the boy was going to do something. He'd been eyeing Yuugi since they came in. Yami saw the boy's hand reach for Yuugi's ass. He quickly withdrew his hand from his pocket and pointed his Swiss Knife on the boy's neck as if he was holding a kunai.

"Don't. You. Fucking. Dare." Yami said angrily. He and the boys were of the same height.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down, dude," he said

"I don't wanna fucking calm down." Yami snapped

"Huh?" Yuugi turned around and gasped, seeing Yami point a knife at the person behind him. "Yami!"

"Yuugi, get the ice cream, we're leaving," Yami said, not taking the knife off the boy's neck. Yuugi as he was told.

"Ha-hai," Yuugi left the shop first, as Yami slowly went after him, and completely taking the knife off of the boy's neck. They entered the park and sat down on one of the benches under the huge Sakura trees. Yuugi handed Yami his ice cream. "Hey, Yami, why did you point the knife at the boy?"

"He was reaching for your ass," Yami said flatly, digging into the ice cream and taking it to his mouth.

Yuugi jerked a little back, and blushed, almost dropping his ice cream. "Wh-what?!" he put the frozen treat down on the bench. "Bu-but that's not very nice!"

"See why I told you not to wear those clothes?" said Yami, not that he was lecturing him. "There are lost of other perverted guys like him. You were lucky I was there, if I wasn't, who knows what could have happened to you!"

"Thanks…Yami, really, thank you,"

"No need to thank me, I was doing what I was supposed to do, I'm just glad you're safe," Yami gave him a gentle smile.

A breeze blew, cooling the two from the heat. It was almost summer. And Yuugi can't wait to hit the beach with Yami. Of course, he still had to ace some tests before that could be done, but he was looking forward to it. He might not be able to stay up late, be he sure can stay beside Yami all he wanted. And no one would be able to stop him.

The two had finished their ice cream, but it was still damn hot. "You wanna go for a walk first before going home?" Yami asked him as he threw away the cups. "You know, to get a little air,"

"Okay!" Yuugi quickly agreed and Yami put the umbrella over their heads.

Walking. This was one of those things he hated the most. Well, except when there's only the two of them. When there are people, he knows that they're looking at his Yuugi with their perverted eyes. Especially now that Yuugi wore clothes that were a little revealing. Yuugi didn't really know that people were staring. He was just too busy making his and Yami's time together precious. He was too busy treasuring their time. Why he did, he didn't know.

As they got deeper into the park, which had a small forest in the middle, Yuugi tripped, and Yami caught him by the chest. Yuugi had apparently stepped on a pebble and lost balance on his foot. "Yuugi!"

"Gomen ne! Gomen ne!" Yuugi quickly said, also letting himself regain his composure and bowed, blushing madly.

"Yuugi, dai jou bu yo, shinpai suru na," said Yami, pulling Yuugi's arm to continue their walk. "No need to say sorry, Yuugi," he smiled. Yuugi, it's ok, don't worry.

Yuugi gave a happy gasp and ran to the field of flowers. "They're beautiful!" he picked one up, and inhaled its sweet scent, and felt the umbrella's shadow over his head.

"Stay out of the sun, Yuugi," said Yami, helping Yuugi up.

"For you?" he smiled, pushing the daisy in Yami's free hand.

Yami gladly took it. "Come on, you, I'm gonna take you home before Grandpa kills me,"

Yuugi giggled. "Okay,"


	5. Gotten Wet

Chapter Four: Gotten Wet

* * *

"Hey, Yami," Yuugi called his attention as they went to the cafeteria for lunch. "Can I watch you train later?" he was pertaining to Yami's swimming. "I mean, I can help you with your clothes and your towels and all,"

"Sure, Yuugi," Yami smiled at him as they lined up and grabbed their trays. "So, what will you be having?"

"Maybe just a bowl of ramen and an onagiri," said Yuugi, getting what he wanted from the cafeteria lady. "You?" he took the bottle of apple juice from the person by the fridge.

"Just a couple of slices of tuna and salmon. I'm going to take something light, I can't have a full stomach in training," he answered, also getting what he had said from the cafeteria lady. "Pocari Sweat please," he told the person by the fridge.

Yuugi had gotten them a table and started eating. "Did you study for World History, Yami?" Yuugi asked, taking a bite of the onagiri as he watched Yami open the bottle of energy drink.

Yami nodded, taking a gulp of the drink. "Yeah, World War One and World Between Wars, right?"

"Yep," Yuugi broke his chopsticks in half. "We have the same lecture, even though different levels,"

"Itadakimasu," both of them chorused.

Yami ate the raw salmon. "Who was that dude that assassinated the Hapsburg prince?" he asked, making sure that the name in his head was correct. "I'm not really sure on what I'm going to answer,"

"It was Gavrilo Princip, he was a member of the Serbian Secret Society,"

"What?! We have to know what club he was a member in?!" said Yami, almost spitting out the Pocari. "Dammit. I hate our teacher." He grumbled. "August three,"

"Germany declared war on France," Yuugi smiled widely.

"You're good," Yami smirked. "I'm sooo going to fail that test. Why did she have to give us the same lecture?!"

"Yami, you can't do anything about it, at least I can help you study," Yuugi took a sip of the hot soup.

Yami chuckled. "I thought was the other way around,"

* * *

The bell rang, signaling dismissal. As Yuugi went out the classroom, his phone vibrated. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and took a look. It was a message from Yami. _I'll go ahead. You can follow. Coach wants us there early. See you there, Yuugi. _

Yuugi made his way to the cafeteria to buy Yami a bottle or two of Pocari. He also grabbed a fresh towel for him in his locker room. Thinking that he was already late, he bumped into Kaiba and the billionaire dropped his things. "Sumimasen deshita, Kaiba-sempai!" (1) Yuugi dropped Yami's things on the bench and picked up Kaiba's things.

Kaiba got down to the floor and helped Yuugi pick his things up. "Why were you running?"

"I'm late! I'm supposed to meet Atemu-sempai (2) in his training today! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I bumped into you!" he bowed as he gave Kaiba his things. "Gomen nasai!"

Kaiba got his things from Yuugi. "Mutou (3), you apologize too much, one sorry was enough," he dusted himself off.

Yuugi looked up at him. "Sorr-"

"See, there you go again. Don't say sorry, ok? Now, go to Atemu-kun's training, go!"

"H-hai!" Yuugi grabbed his things and did as he was told. Yuugi arrived at the pool and saw Yami doing his freestyle laps. "Wow," he said, putting the things down on the bench.

"Alright!" He heard the coach say, and all the trainees stopped their laps. "Butterfly stroke twenty laps! Go!" as they started, Kaiba entered. "Mr Kaiba, you're late,"

"Yeah, whatever," he threw his towel on one of the nearby benches and dove into the pool, joining the others.

"Kaiba-sempai's a varsity?" Yuugi asked himself. Of course, the answer was pretty obvious. If Kaiba was with Yami swimming, then that would mean he's a varsity as well.

After that, they were given a ten minute break. Yuugi stood up and grabbed the bottle of Pocari and Yami's towel. One of the swimmers was right before Yuugi, and as he passed, he pushed him into the pool. Shit. 13 feet.

"MUTOU!" Kaiba saw what happened, and quickly dived in.

Yami didn't see what happened because he was talking to the coach. Then he heard Seto yell, and quickly turned around. "YUUGI!"

Kaiba carried Yuugi out of the pool and put him down. Yuugi threw up the water he had swallowed. Kaiba turned to the swimmer. "What the fuck did you do that for?!" he yelled angrily.

"Yuugi!" Yami ran to him, and hugged him tightly. "Are you alright?" Yuugi hugged him back as he nodded.

"You can't just go pushing a student into the pool! Not everyone can swim like we do! You assholes!" Kaiba continued and the coach went up to the swimmer. "Hey, you ok?" he asked the boy. "It was a good thing I saw what happened."

"Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Kaiba-sempai!" Yuugi said gratefully as Yami put a towel on him.

Yami stood up. "Coach! I am seriously fuming right now. Either you take him out, or you lose your best swimmer! I'm going to quit if he stays in the team!" he pointed to the fellow swimmer.

"Yami, don't!" Yuugi begged him. "Don't quit! It's ok-"

"It's not ok! You almost drowned!" he pointed out. Kaiba nodded in agreement. Yami went up to the swimmer. "Coach, suspend me if you must. I don't care," he then punched the swimmer square in the face and he fell into the pool. And he left, with Yuugi and Kaiba.

"Kaiba-kun, thanks, for saving Yuugi," said Yami as they went to the locker room. "That fucker really pissed me off," he opened the door to the locker room and let Yuugi sit on the bench in front of his locker.

"Hey, it's not everyday you see a drowning underclassman in the pool, you know," said Kaiba as he lent Yami one of his towels. "Here," he threw it at him.

"Thanks," he said, helping Yuugi take off the soaking wet uniform and wrapping the towel around him. "You sure you're ok?" Yami asked as he grabbed a spare sweater from his locker. "Here, you wear this first," he handed Yuugi the clothes.

"And drink this," Kaiba threw a bottle of paracetamol at Yami. "He might get a cold, look, he's freezing,"

"Thanks, you keep a bottle of these in your locker?" Yami asked, taking the bottle of water from the locker, and giving Yuugi two of the pills, then throwing it back at Kaiba.

"Yami…you don't happen to have a pair of spare pants, do you?" Yuugi asked him as he changed out of his swimming trunks. "My legs are freezing,"

Yami hung a face towel around his neck. "I'm sorry, Yuugi, but I believe I don't," he said, but thankfully he had a pair of clean boxers in there. "Yuugi, change out of those and wear these, might not be much, but it's all I got," Yami gave him the shorts.

"Th-thanks!" he got the boxers gratefully and changed into them. "But now I don't have any shoes,"

"I'll carry you home then,"

"No need, we're going to be passing by Domino Elementary if I bring you two home, I have to fetch my brother," said Kaiba, already back in his uniform. "Atemu-kun, get your shirt on, we're leaving, I don't want to see any of the other varsities right now, or maybe, I'll skip training here and get a personal trainer,"

Yami did as he was told. He got on his shirt, but realized he was of the same build as Yuugi. So he wouldn't be able to carry him. "And I just realized something,"

"What is it, Yami?" Yuugi asked, Kaiba looked at him.

"Well, I realized I wouldn't be able to carry you to the car with my size," he scratched his head.

"I'll do it," Kaiba knelt in front of Yuugi with his back facing the boy. Yuugi hesitated. "Come on, we haven't got all day, I still have to fetch my brother,"

"Ha-hai," Yuugi got on his back, and Seto stood up. "Wow, you're very tall, what's your height, Kaiba-sempai?"

"Six foot one," Kaiba answered as they walked out the locker room. "Don't mind the people looking, Mutou, they're not worth your time," he said, as a lot of other high school students stared at them as they went their way to the school gates, where Isono was waiting for them.

"Wow, Kaiba-sempai, that's your car?" said Yuugi staring at the limo in front of him. Isono opened the door, and Kaiba kneeled once again, with Yuugi's back facing the seats for him to get in.

Kaiba let Yami in first then, him. "Thanks a lot, Kaiba-kun,"

"Ne, Kaiba-sempai, I want to ask you something," Yuugi's childish curiousness was making the best of him right now. Kaiba raised a brow, somehow telling Yuugi to go on and ask, "How come people say you're mean and that you're not nice? But you're very nice! You're not mean at all!"

"I _am_ mean, and I _am _not nice," said Seto. "But I am nice to people to deserve to see my positive side, like kids like you, because you remind me of my brother,"

* * *

(1) Sempai - upperclassman; Sumimasen deshita - super polite sorry.

(2) Atemu-sempai – respect. He called Yami as a sempai in front of Seto as a sign of respect.

(3) In Japan, students call their classmates or underclassmen by their surnames, not first names.

* * *

please review.


	6. New Friends

It Started With a Kiss

* * *

Chapter Five: New Friends

* * *

Now, this chapter focuses on the change of Yami's personality while in training. I know this training, because i am in CAT myself.

* * *

"This is your brother's school?!" Yami exclaimed as the limo came to a stop in front of the one of most expensive private schools in Japan. "I don't even think my father and mother's yearly salary can cover half a year's tuition here!"

A bodyguard opened the door. "Mutou, stay in the car, Atemu-kun, if you want to follow me, you may do so," said Seto before he stepped out. As Yami stepped out, a boy as big as Yuugi came running towards Seto, almost pouncing on the billionaire. "Hey, sport,"

"Seto! You came! Just like you said!" the boy jumped into his arms, letting Seto carry him off the ground. "Finally! You had the time to fetch me!" he giggled, and hugged the brunette by the neck, and Seto hugged him back.

"Yeah, I finally had the time," Seto chuckled.

Wait. Did Kaiba just chuckle? "I must be dreaming," Yami thought aloud.

"Excuse me?" Seto turned around and saw Yami sighing. "What did you just say?" he raised his brow. The boy he was carrying stared at the shorter teen standing by the limo.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Yami asked him, not believing what he had just done.

"Yes,"

"Dammit."

"Atemu, language! You are in front of my brother and in the grounds of a private elementary school! Watch the language! You can be called to the headmaster even if you are an outsider, and pass the incident to Domino High and mark your conduct grade an F! Am I understood?!" Seto almost yelled.

Yami saluted. "Sir, yes, sir!"

"Atemu, I know you're used to CAT (Citizen Army Training), so cut the formals, you're freaking me out. You don't have to address me as your superior outside Domino High," he told him.

"Is he your friend, Niisama?" the raven haired boy asked him, looking up at he billionaire with shining gray eyes.

"Mokuba, this is my subordinate, and Deputy, Atemu Yami," said Seto, brushing Mokuba's hair from his face, and tucking them behind his ear.

"You're going to be the luckiest person in the world if he decides that you can be his friend," Mokuba told Yami as if it were a secret, whispering, but loud enough to hear. Mokuba giggled. "Niisama bosses you around, too, doesn't he?"

Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "You don't even know how sadistic of a Wing Commander your brother is, kid,"

Seto put Mokuba down. "Get in the car, Mokuba, Atemu,"

"Un!" Mokuba obeyed

"Yeah, yeah," said Yami, watching the bodyguard open the door for Mokuba.

"Wait, Atemu, what day is it?" Mokuba didn't get the chance to get in the car.

"It's Monday, Sir-" Yami's eyes widened. "Oh shit! We have CAT!"

"We have ten minutes to change into our fatigues and twenty go get back to the gym and assemble all the on going officers, officers, and cadets," Said Seto, looking at his watch. "Atemu, get in the car." He turned to the bodyguard. "You have twenty minutes to get us back to Domino High, and you better get us there in less than the said time, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!"

Seto got in the car and the driver stepped on the gas, almost screeching the car out of the grounds of the school. "We're in trouble with the commandant, aren't we?" Yami asked him.

"Not if we get there in less than thirty minutes and in uniform." Seto answered, taking off his uniform coat the throwing it to the other side of the car. "If we're late, we don't have a choice but to receive the punishment we deserve."

"Hey! What's your name?" Mokuba asked Yuugi. "Are you the same age as me? Cuz I think you are!"

Yami giggled. "Don't tease me, Yami!" Yuugi told him, pouting. "My name is Mutou Yuugi. You must me Kaiba Mokuba!" Yuugi smiled at him sweetly.

"You know my name?!" Yuugi nodded. "Seto! How does he know my name?!"

"Mokuba, you're the most famous nine year old in the world. Of course he knows your name," Seto said as he and Yami took off their ties. Mokuba and Yuugi we minding their own businesses. "Can't this thing go any faster?! Faster goddamn it!"

"I thought no swearing in front of Little Kaiba?" Yami looked at him, pulling the tie from his neck.

"This is an exception!" Seto replied, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his polo. So did Yami.

"Riiiiiiiigggggggghhhhhhhhttttttttt," Yami smirked. "Whatever, Kaiba,"

"Sir, we have arrived."

"Mokuba, you have an extra uniform at the back, let Mutou wear it, and you're both of the same size. And if you want to watch training, have yourselves escorted by the bodyguard." said Seto before stepping out the car with Yami.

"Hey! Could you get my uniform at the back? Yuugi-oniichan and I are going to change here!" Mokuba ordered the driver, and the driver did what he was told. "So you're best friends with Atemu-kun?" Mokuba asked Yuugi.

"Yeah! He's a year older though!" Yuugi smiled. "Oh! There's your uniform right now!" the driver opened the door and gave Mokuba the clothes.

"You can wear the slacks and the polo, but not the coat. You might get suspended or something, for wearing other school's uniforms." Mokuba told him as he watched Yuugi get dressed.

"Are we going to watch Kaiba-senpai and Atemu-senpai's training?" Yuugi asked him as he folded the coat and laid it down on the leather seat. Mokuba nodded. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Mass formation, Atemu," Seto told him as they entered the gym with the entire student battalion in participation of the CAT sitting on the bleachers. Yami nodded and walked to the front center of the gym. Seto saw Yuugi and Mokuba enter the gym with two bodyguards in the corner of his eye.

From the diaphragm, Yami started to yell. "CAT Officers, cadet privates, COCC cadets! Mass formation, one! Two! Three! Four!" as Yami counted, all the said titles lined up before him in order of their titles. "Eight! Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiine, TEN!" Yami about faced, faced Seto and saluted. "Sir! The platoon is formed, sir!"

Seto nodded and Yami put his hands by his side. "Deputy, take charge of the platoon." Seto ordered him.

"Sir, thank you, sir!" he said stiffly and about faced, standing in front of Seto's platoon. "Attention!" all of the students put their hands by their sides. "No unnecessary movements!" another order was given and the cadets obeyed. "Count off!" the counting started and ended at one of the cadet privates at the back.

The last cadet stepped one step backward and saluted. "Sir, forty eight last number, sir!" Yami nodded and he put his hand back to his sides, and stepped back forward.

"Recite the Code of Conduct!"

"A cadet does not lie! A cadet does not cheat! A Cadet does not steal! A cadet does not take advantage of his fellow cadets!" the platoon yelled.

"About face!" all of them turned around. "Mark time, march!" they marched in place. "Forward, march!" together with them, Yami marched forward. "Square mark!"

"Change step!"

"Right face!"

"Left face!"

"About face!"

"Left half face!"

"Right half face!"

"Halt!" Yami about faced. "Company commanders! Take charge of your companies!" he ordered. "Fail out!" the platoon spread out and the officers began forming their companies.

Funny, Honda, who was also in Yami and in Seto's year level, was the Delta Company's commander, and both of them could hear him yell. "Delta, form one! Two! Three! Four! Five!..."

Seto stepped forward. "Officers form!" he waited for them to line up before him. "At close interval, fall in line!" he waited for them to get ready. "No unnecessary movements!" he ordered. Then he noticed the Alpha Company wasn't listening to their commander. "Commander Otogi! Report!" Otogi ran to him. "Take off your damn earrings. Your assignment was to take control and train your cadets. As punishment for not being able to do so, fifty push ups. Do it. Now."

Otogi didn't say anything and he did as he was told. It's not like he can do anything. He's only a company commander. In a few seconds, he had reached ten, and Seto was watching him, waiting for him to finish the punishment before he turned to his subordinates and train them. A few moments later, Otogi had finished. "The next time I catch you not being able to handle your company, Commander Otogi, you will not receive a punishment as light as I have just given. Am I understood?"

"Sir, yes, sir!" Otogi replied.

"Back to your company, Commander,"

Otogi ran. "Alright! Alpha! Squat!" his cadets looked at him. Was he serious? "I SAID SQUAT! OR DO YOU WANT 75 PUSH UPS?! I SAID SQUAT!" his cadets obeyed.

"Alright, officers, Cadet-" again, there was one flaw in his officers. "Cadet Colonel Kujaku, you are the Wing Adjutant, you, of all people, must have already let the fact that you cannot wear jewelry in training, sink in. Remove those earrings at once," Mai turned around and removed the earrings, pocketing them instantly. "Cadet Major Bakura," (A/N:this is the yami) Bakura stepped forward. "Keep the two children sitting by the bleachers with the bodyguard company."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Bakura walked, not marched, over to the two kids.

Before Seto was able to speak, somebody asked his permission. "Sir, permission to take care of personal necessities, sir!"

"Permission granted." And the officer left. "Alright, officers, Cadet Colonel Atemu and I have an important matter to attend to. And because of that, I will dismiss you early, permission granted by the commandant. Ready for dismissal. Dismissed." As the officers stepped back once, Seto stepped forward as well. They clapped in the rhythm, one two, one two three, one two three four, four times.

And after every rhythmic clap, they yelled. "Air force!" Clap. "Air Force!" Clap. "Air Force!" after the fourth clap, "Black Hawk!" they stated their platoon name. They turned around and thanked Seto for his time. "Sir, thank you, sir!" they left line by line.

Seto approached the companies. "Commanders, dismiss your companies. Take their attendance." And he walked to Mokuba and Yuugi. "Major Bakura, you are dismissed."

Bakura stood up. "Sir, thank you, sir!" he turned to the kids. "If you ever want to join us, make sure you don't get under Kujaku Mai as the Wing Commander. She'll make the platoon name Pink Flamingo."

Yuugi and Mokuba giggled. "We won't!"

"Bye bye!" he waved before leaving.

"Looks like you two made a new friend," Seto smirked, Yami chuckled.

"Yeah!" Mokuba answered. "He looked like mean and all, but he's nice! I thought he was going to make do push ups like what you did to the green eyed dude who was bossing those people around!"

"You mean Commander Otogi?" said Yami

"Yeah!" the two chorused.

"Yami? Am I supposed to take CAT?" Yuugi asked him. "Cuz I don't think my heart will be able to take punishments like what Kaiba-senpai did to the green-eyed dude."

Yami saw something in the corner of his eye. It was Cadet Private Jounouchi. He turned around. "Cadet Private Jounouchi! Report!"

Jou hesitated, but faced Yami. "S-sir?"

"Pop Quiz!"

"What?!"

"Fifteen! Get down, now!" oh yeah. Punishing cadets was fun. In someway.

Yuugi stared at him. When Yami was in Cadet Colonel Mode, he's not the Yami who Yuugi knew. It was like Yami was a whole different person. Of course Yuugi understood that. Yami had to be mean and commanding to be able to get respect he deserved as a Cdt. Col.

Jou gave sigh, somehow telling Yami that, 'What the fuck?!' but he did get down and did fifteen push-ups. He finished after a few moments, panting as he stood up. "Yes, sir?"

"Recite Standard Operating Procedure number eight!"

Jou thought for a second. "Sir, SOP Number eight is to avoid familiarization, Sir!"

"Then tell me Cadet Private Jounouchi, the reason why you were flirting with Commander Honda!" (A/N: flirting is an exaggerated word for talking to friends or something like that.) Yami demaded almost angrily. "You and Company Delta were not fully dismissed yet, for Commander Honda has yet to take attendance! Your next slip-ups will not be taken lightly! Am I understood?!"

"Yes, sir. Crystal." Jou answered. 'Dammit. Why did CAT have to be compulsory anyways?!' he thought, getting back to his company.

"Commander Honda!"

Honda winced. He was in big trouble. Honda, even though he was scared, went up to Yami. "Yes, sir?"

"The next time I see Cadet Private Jounouchi flirting with you, I'll see to it that the commandant gets the news, and you be demoted, understood?" Yami warned him.

"De-demoted?!"

"Do you have a problem with that, Commander?" Yami raised a brow.

"Bu-but that was just one SOP!" Honda reasoned out, trying if he had a chance to make Yami change his mind.

"And the SOP you broke was one of the most important ones! You think the commandant would like seeing his officers and cadets making out while training?! I think not!"

"Yami, please stop," came Yuugi's scared voice. "He won't do it again, right, Commander?"

Yami looked at the boy. He sighed. "You will get your punishment tomorrow at 1230 hours. You are dismissed."

Honda felt sorry for the underclassman. Yuugi shouldn't have seen the training. Honda stepped back once and saluted. "Sir, thank you, sir," he turned around and marched back to his company.

Yami turned around and knelt to Yuugi's level. "I-I'm sorry, Yuugi, I shouldn't have let you see training. I should have known, I-"

Yuugi hugged him by the neck, seeing that Mokuba let Seto carry him up. "It's ok, Yami, just don't be so mean to Commander. I don't like it when I see you being mean to other people, even though you just do it for the sake of your position."

As Yuugi let go, Yami nodded. "You wanna go home?" Yuugi nodded. "Let's go, Kaiba-kun," Seto nodded, and he walked away first. "At least you made a new friend, ne? Cadet Colonel Bakura?"

"Yep! When do you think I can meet him again?" he asked as they made their way out of the gym. "You think he can come over? And play with us?"

Yami chuckled. "Yuugi, people like Bakura don't have time to come over at someone's house and play. We're seniors, remember? We just can't go anywhere we like when we feel like it. We have a lot of responsibilities."

"So does that mean you can't come to me that much anymore?"

"I'm afraid so, Yuugi, especially next year, because I'm a graduating student."

"Oh. Ok. Good luck then!"

Yami chuckled. "Sure, Yuu-chan,"

"Atemu, hurry up," said Seto, getting in the car with Mokuba. "We haven't gotten all day,"

"Coming, Kaiba-senpai!" Yuugi pulled Yami to the limo. "Wanna have dinner at home, Yami?"

Yami smiled. "Sure, Yuu-chan, sure,"

* * *

i know it's a pointless chapter. please review.


End file.
